1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to unlocking technology, and more particularly to a system and method for unlocking an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic devices (e.g. mobile phones) may be unlocked by pressing a preset key or keys combination on keyboards of the electronic devices, or by implementing a slide unlocking gesture on touch screens of the electronic devices. However, keys of the electronic device may be easily worn because of frequent use of the preset key or keys combination, or the touch screens may be easily scratched because of frequent touch on the touch screens. That is, the above-mentioned unlocking methods may damage hardware (e.g. the keys or touch screen) of the electronic device. Furthermore, the above-mentioned unlocking methods may easily be recognized by unauthorized users, allowing personal information on the electronic device to be viewed.